This Neuroscience Core will provide general laboratory services. It will be directed by Drs. Serge Przedborski and David Sulzer. Dr. Przedborski will chair the monthly facility meeting in which all issues related to proper care, maintenance, and availability of Core facilities are discussed. The day-to-day management is the responsibility of Dr. Vernice Jackson-Lewis. The services to be provided include maintenance and repair of all common laboratory equipment used by the Principal Investigators, and the provision of part-time dishwashing services. This Core will also provide common supplies utilized by all laboratories, including wet and dry ice, and common laboratory gases.